Allied
Allied & Division Talents Last Updated: November 29th, 2019 Talents are available only to characters meeting certain criteria. All Talents are mutually exclusive with one another. 'Selecting a Talent requires that one ability is sacrificed. Division Talents 'The Westridge Ducal Guard You must be a member of the Ducal Guard to select these abilities. Champion:'' Melee Guardsmen gain a passive bonus based on current equipment. 'Vanguard (Shield): ' Draw or Higher, recieve half damage in place of an ally (rounded up). On 19+ block all damage instead. 'Linebreaker / Greatsword (Great Weapon): ' When Rolling 20+, deal +4 additional damage. 'Reaver (Dual Wielding): ' When Below 50% health, deal +2 damage. 'Musketeer: ' Roll 1-2. Odd, draw. Even, +2 damage. 6 Charges. May consume multiple charges. ' 'The Rangers of Westridge & Druids of Oakhall' The '''Ranger '''or '''Druid' may select any one of the following abilities. May not be changed during an event.'' Must be a '''Ranger of Westridge' or '''Druid of Oakhall Aimed Shot: In In addition to the roll result, Roll 3-4. Add to the total damage dealt. 2 Charges. Camouflage: ' ''Skip roll entirely, may not take or deal combat damage. Lasts until deactivated. 1 Charge '''Entanglement †: Turn roll into a draw and entangle the enemy. On the next turn, gain +5 to roll total. 2 Charges. 'The Westridge Cavaliers' The '''Knight' may select any one ability from the list below. May not be changed during an event.'' Must be a Knighted member of the Westridge Cavaliers' 'Thundering Charge: ' In addition to roll result, roll 2-5. Add total to damage dealt. 2 Charges 'Rally*: ' The Knight and two allies automatically recieve a roll of 20 for the turn. 1 Charge. '''Mage Circle of Sarceline Must be a Wizard of the Mage Circle of Sarceline. Arcanist: '''May use mana to cast a spell in addition to roll result. '''3 Total Mana. Focus: ' ''On any roll yielding damage dealt, skip turn instead. 'Magic Bolt: ' Deal +2 damage. 1 Mana Cost, Caster may choose element. 'Arcane Ward*: ' Take no damage for 1 turn. May target ally. 1 Mana Cost. 'Timewarp: ' Re-Roll: Use Superior Roll. 'Elemental Burn: ' Apply damage over time. 1 mana cost. Caster may choose element. Once per event. 'Cauterize*: ' Heal self or friendly target for +2 health, 1 mana cost. 'Haste*: ' Target Self or Ally. Target gains another attack this turn. Target does not take damage from the second attack, and deals +2 additional damage on success. The second attack may not benefit from any abilities. 2 mana cost if the second attack is successful, 1 mana cost if the attack is not. 'Overcharge: ' Double roll effect of next turn. 3 mana cost if damage is dealt. 1 mana cost if no damage is dealt. 'Counterspell†: ' Interrupts the targeted spellcaster. 2 Mana cost. '''Cabal of the Burning Sword Must be a member of the Cabal of the Burning Sword Mage-Knight Cabalists have access to more powerful, draconic spellwork in addition to ''Arcanist. 3 Mana total. '''Draconic Stamina: ' Passive: '' ''May regenerate 1 mana when dealing damage from standard rolls. Draconic Strike: Deal +4 damage. 3 Mana cost. Costs 2 mana if used in Enraged Stance. Dragon Slayer: Passive: Deal +1 damage to dragons. Boon of the Burning Sword: Double damage of next turn. 3 mana cost. May use other abilities in addition to this on the next round. War Mage Cabalists have access to more powerful, draconic spellwork in addtiion to Arcanist. 5 Mana total. Draconic Invocations: May use any number of abilities this turn. 1 Mana cost. Draconic Evocation: On any roll yielding damage dealt, skip turn instead. Regenerate 3 mana. May regenerate 1 mana on draw if in focused stance. Dragon Slayer: Deal +1 damage to dragons. Boon of the Burning Sword: Double Damage of next turn, 3 mana cost. May use other abilities in addition to this on the next round. The Diocese of Westridge Must be an Ordained Priest or member of the Order of Saint Isaac Righteous Retribution Righteous Boon*: In addition to roll result, give any player +8 to roll total for one turn. 1 Charge. Righteous Wrath: Double the effect of roll result used to deal damage. Triple roll result if targeting demonic or Undead enemies. 1 Charge. Righteous Benediction: Righteous Blessing*: in addition to roll result, double the effect of one healing ability used by any player. 1 Charge. Righteous Wave*: On a draw or higher, heal up to a total of 10 health,distributed as desired by the healer once per event. 1 Charge. Righteous Inquisition Righteous Alloy: Embed silver into an aberration. The affected target receives double damage on the next turn. 1 Charge. Righteous Empowerment: When healing a friendly target, the target deals +1 damage on the next turn, or +2 if rolling 18+. 1 Charge. *It is important to get permission from the defended player via private message prior to emoting! All players reserve the right to deny aid. † It is recommended to check with your DM prior to using this spell. Category:D20 System